


Saturday Mornings Are For Skipping

by AceDhampir



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff and more fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDhampir/pseuds/AceDhampir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Team Hellblazer fluff because I do what I want. Also sorry if this is weird, this is the first fic I’ve really written since I quit for RP and transitioning is weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Mornings Are For Skipping

Mornings suck.

If John Constantine had all the power in the world, he’d make it so he could sleep that extra hour and say fuck you to the sun and work. Hell he didn’t even have a real job. But the call of “saving the world” and the adrenaline rush of magic and exorcisms were a bit too much to ignore.

 

As was Chas’s snoring, but he’s learned to ignore that when he’s warm and comfortable sandwiched between two bodies. Zed was just perfect enough to cocoon around and Chas’s reach was wide enough to get them both squished against him. John complained but it seems like he actually enjoys being caught between these two.

There’s a brush on his back and a wisp of chilled air and John just ignores it, deciding on pretending sleep is eternal and there’s nothing that will even interrupt his few moments of comfort and security.

"You awake?" Except that. Damn it Chas.  _Five more minutes…_

"Y’know there’s three of us and ‘onestly if ya don’t specify who you’re talkin’ about neither of us will answer," John doesn’t even bother opening his eyes. There’s a grunt from Chas, obviously that wasn’t the answer he wanted but it was one he expected. 

"Ignore him," despite her grogginess there’s a snort from Zed, apparently too used to John’s morning grumpiness to bother even reacting anymore.

"I do that."

"Oi."

There’s an adjustment from Chas before John’s rolled into the dip, more or less only stopped from completely ending up on the man because Zed beat him to it. Wonderful, he doesn’t even get the comfortable spot. Though his bitterness about it seems to clear up just a little when she reaches over to pull him close, as if both their weight can keep Chas down. Obviously not, but the way Chas pulls them both close is nice.

"It’s too cold to do anything," that’s a lie, and Zed knows it, but she’ll say it anyway if it keeps her boys where they are. Her boys. She loved how that sounded.

"Indeed? Chas you check the weather?"

"Too cold," he agrees, shifting down until he’s completely comfortable. Seems good enough for John as well, who just settles back down. God, Zed’s bed is outrageously uncomfortable, and honestly, he doesn’t mind the way it dips with all their combined weight, making it difficult to roll out.

Maybe that was the point.

At least now it seemed it was settled, no one was doing a damn thing and no one really cared. Zed was pressed close against Chas, arm brushing John’s shoulder and settling into the warmth. She knew she didn’t have to touch them both, but maybe it was just the psychic’s way of showing affection, she was touch based, after all. The connection is strong and it sends a vibe of warmth and protection that both John and Chas had gotten addicted to. 

And really, even if she wasn’t psychic, John could see it ending up the same way. it would be a lie if he said he didn’t care at all about her, or was only manipulating her for her power. Well…maybe that wasn’t so much of a stretch. But he liked her. She was pretty too. Maybe it made it easier. Chas was just smitten by her, which was actually kind of adorable. He was more of the romantic of the two, but John had his own ways of showing it. 

There’s no more talking, just a rumble from Chas’s chest and he starts to snore again and John takes the opportunity to be lazy as usual. At least this time it was the three of them, no one to call John out on it and no berating from either Chas or Zed. This was a good idea, a very, very good idea. God bless polyamory, honestly.

And really he didn’t want it any other way.


End file.
